


just the three of us

by Mandy_Shroom



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aquariums, First Dates, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Third Wheels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandy_Shroom/pseuds/Mandy_Shroom
Summary: john just wanted to hang out jaren at the aquarium, is that so much to ask??-featuring: two idiots pining for each other, and a third one who just keeps getting in the way
Relationships: John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Krii7y Haven Writing





	just the three of us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redtessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redtessa/gifts).



> For the Krii7y discord secret santa!! I was gonna draw this, but then I realized oops! I can't draw! So yeah, please enjoy this instead!
> 
> I hope you enjoy tessa!!

"The aquarium?!" Jaren exclaimed, his voice muffled somewhat because of Discord's shitty audio quality. "I haven't been to one in years…"

"We needed something to do, and you've been talking about sharks and shit a lot recently," John explained, looking down at the two tickets in his hand. "So I figured, why not? First time you've visited me, might as well make it special." The heat in his cheeks made him glad they weren't video calling.

"Aww, John!" Jaren giggled. "Just say you love me already, damn!"

"Whoa whoa, you wanna go to second base, already? Soon you'll be asking to," he paused dramatically. "Hold my hand, like I'm some common whore!" Jaren burst out laughing, making John smile.

\---

"This has got to be the worst 'date' I've ever been on." Jaren grumbled, standing next to John in front of the dolphin tank.

"Speak for yourself, I just wanted to surprise John, not my fault he was taking you on a date!" Anthony retorted, walking between the two and slinging his arms on their shoulders.

The man had apparently decided that he wanted to go and visit John, with no forewarning, conveniently during the time when Jaren was visiting from Canada. And he joined them on their aquarium day trip, without asking. Joy.

"Okay, first off," John interrupted the bickering pair, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes. "I never said this was a date."

"Oof, you just got friend-zoned hard dude."

"AND SECOND," he said loudly, over Anthony. "If this were a date, it would totally be your fault. You fucked yourself over by not calling ahead and forcing yourself to be a third wheel."

"He's got you there man," Jaren said, laughing. "You're third wheeling us, don't get confused."

"Ugh, you guys suck," Anthony said, scrunching his nose and pulling his arms away to tug his panda hat further on his head. "Also you have terrible taste in date locations. An aquarium? Really? Are you gonna go run off and makeout behind the penguin exhibit or something?"

"I don't believe in premarital hand-holding." John stated, completely blank faced. Anthony blinked rapidly, utterly confused, until Jaren burst out laughing. John cracked a smile at that.

"Dude you almost had me there for a minute, Jesus," he said, putting a hand to his chest. "Thought I was about to get canceled on Twitter."

"Oh there will be plenty of time for that, don't worry. In the meantime, Smit and I are gonna go find - what was it? The penguin exhibit?" John stepped around Anthony, and linked his arm with Jaren's. "You go and look for a panda, alright?"

He ran away quickly, tugging Jaren alongside him, barely able to contain his laughter. The two booked it through the building, passing by so many different tanks and people, all of whom stared at them like they were crazy. And, to be fair, they were. 

Finally they slowed down, just as they entered the deep ocean area. John pulled Jaren down on a bench tucked in a corner, and they basically collapsed on top of each other, giggling manically.

"Dude! Did you see his face?" Jaren said, barely being able to speak between his heavy breathing and laughter. "He looked so pissed and so grossed out!"

"He's never gonna get that mental image out of his head," John replied, also struggling to breathe. "Emotional scarring achieved."

"Ah yes, exactly what you need to do on every trip to the aquarium."

"Uh yeah? You mean that wasn't a family tradition?" The comment made them both break down in giggles again, and it was several minutes before either of them calmed down enough to speak.

Not that they did, right away. The next few minutes was spent with their laughter slowly dying away, and their breathing betting steadier. Neither of them moved, however, content to stay sitting slumped up against each other. After what felt like forever, John felt Jaren adjust underneath his slightly, and looked down to see him start to say something.

"John, I've been meaning to tell you-" 

Before he could get much further, he was cut off by a loud yell coming from further in the exhibit.

"Fuck you, you eight-legged fuck! Tentacles, whatever! I could take you any day, don't even try me!" The yell stunned both of them briefly.

"...was that Jiggly?" John asked quietly, and then they both started laughing again.

"John, John wait," Jaren stuttered between laughs, attempting to sit up. "I wanted to talk to you about something." 

Despite the laughter, his tone was somewhat serious, so John attempted to cut off his laugh, sobering slightly.

"Yeah of course Smit, what's up?" He was tempted to grab Jaren's hand that sat in between them on the bench, but resisted. That's not very hetero. Let's be honest, I'm not very hetero.

"I've been wanting to say this ever since you told me you bought us tickets to the aquarium," Jaren was saying, and John quickly shook himself out of his thoughts. "And, well, there hasn't really been a good time. Or a time that we've been alone."

John snorted. "That's an understatement." The faint yells of Anthony made them both chuckle.

"So, uh, yeah. How do I say this…" Jaren stuttered slightly, his face turning a light pink. Or, at least John assumed it did; The dark lighting made his face look like a pale purple, which John did not think was his actual skin tone. "I like you?"

"Are you asking me or tellin' me?" John asked. Internally, he facepalmed, screaming at himself for such a dumb line. 

"Telling." Jaren's voice was stronger now, and he had reached over and grabbed John's hand himself.

"Do you mean 'like' as in, the gay way? Or like, the 'we're good friends and you're my best friend' kinda way?" John didn't even get to finish his question before Jaren grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling him down to peck him on the lips.

"Does that answer your question?" Jaren smirked at him, and John decided to wipe that smug look off his face the quickest way he could.

\---

Turns out Anthony was right. The alcove behind the penguin exhibit was a very good place for making out.

**Author's Note:**

> its kinda short, sorry.
> 
> I just love the idea of krii7y trying to be soft and jiggly just like. fist fighting an octopus in the background lmao


End file.
